1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an appartus for detecting a minimum bit number from received data which can be used for estimating a signal transmission rate of the received data even without any timing signal in the received data in data communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data signal in data communication generally includes a timing signal which enables one to estimate a signal transmission rate of a received data.
However, there are data signals not involving such a timing signal, which make difficult estimation of a signal transmission rate thereof.